


There was a Tae-something...

by babybokchoi



Series: nct fics [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Haunted Houses, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Platonic Relationships, Seoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybokchoi/pseuds/babybokchoi
Summary: By chance he had already met Doyoung and Jeno, some of them he had seen in passing but the rest were new to him. He could feel himself shake as all eyes were on him while their manager was introducing him and explaining his part in the unit. The last thing he wanted was attention. He wrung his hands together, hoping the boys wouldn't see him trembling.-------Jungwoo, Kun & Yukhei meet the rest of NCT for the first time. They are given a couple days off to get to know each other. They eat a lot of food, go to a haunted house and explore Seoul a little bit.





	There was a Tae-something...

**Author's Note:**

> So, this doesn't exactly fit the real-life timeline, but I wanted to write a soft Jungwoo. That's basically the point of this. I love this boy. 
> 
> Jungwoo was introduced as pre-debut in 2017 and didn't debut until 2018  
> But we are pretending that it all started some time near Halloween. Kun and Yukhei are present  
> And have been introduced to the crew as well. So October/November 2017

Jungwoo smiled shyly as his new manager introduced him to the 15 boys standing in front of him. Yukhei and Kun stood next to him, and he appreciated Kun's strong hand on his back. A silent support. These were the boys he was going to be training with for who knows how long. By the time introductions were over, his head was spinning from all the names he had to remember. There was a Johnny, Tae-something, Dong…hyuck maybe, a Yoonoh, and he still had to learn and remember everyone's stage names.  
By chance he had already met Doyoung and Jeno, some of them he had seen in passing but the rest were new to him. He could feel himself shake as all eyes were on him while their manager was introducing him and explaining his part in the unit. The last thing he wanted was attention. He wrung his hands together, hoping the boys wouldn't see him trembling. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a clap on his back and heard their manager tell them they had a few days to adjust and get to know each other. Some of it would be filmed, some of it would not be. There were varied cheers and whoops from the boys, who undoubtedly were working and training very hard. They were left alone to decide plans.  
It was decided they would move out of the practice room and gather at the 127 dorm to get to each other a bit more and give a plan to their managers for the next three days. It was cramped in the small living room, but most of the guys seemed pretty acclimated with each other, sitting in each others laps and laying on top of each other. Comfortable, like family. Jungwoo really hoped that soon, he would also be included.  
Naturally, Jungwoo tried to sit with Kun and Yukhei, but both were already enamored with meeting the rest of their debut group. Yukhei was with the younger kids and a 99-liner if he remembered correctly and Kun had already found himself another Chinese member or three and he recognized some of the Mandarin they spoke. Neither noticed his plight on choosing a seat, the main problem being most seats were taken.  
Next to the couch was a little table, where one person was already sitting, but another could definitely squeeze. Near the TV was a bean bag chair and in one corner there was another table, that looked like it could support his weight. He looked around the room once more, trying to decide where to sit as everyone was settling in.  
Thankfully, he didn't have to make the decision himself when Doyoung waved him over to where he sat on the love seat. He shoved another boy out of the seat next to him and gestured for Jungwoo to sit. Jungwoo was slightly mortified that said boy had been forcibly removed from his seat for him, but the boy just laughed and waved him over to sit as well. Awkwardly, he was pulled down into the seat and was hit with a million questions from Doyoung.  
"Don't worry. Jeno can sit on the floor, he's a brat." Doyoung said, waving off Jeno's whines, protesting that he was Doyoung's favourite. "How is everything so far? Have you met everyone? Where are you dorming? Who is your roommate? If it's Haechan, I'm so sorry. Have you settled in? How has training been? After a late night practice, I'll have to take you to this amazing little restaurant. It's open 24/7 and we love it. We-" Doyoung was promptly cut off by a whack to the face with a couch pillow.  
"Sorry, we don't let him out the house too often, so he gets a little excited meeting new people. He has this weird need to try and make everyone… happy." The boy speaking seemed to shudder at the word happy, but smiled widely at the end.  
"I'm Chittaphon, but you can call me Ten." Jungwoo waved nervously.  
"Shut up Ten. Besides, I've met Jungwoo before, we are practically best friends."  
Ten opened his mouth to retort, but someone started speaking and everyone fell silent.  
"Ok, so we have to figure out some ideas for activities and submit them to our managers. We should do a meal, I think. That will be easy to film for broadcast. Unfortunately, Dream and some other 127 members will have schedules to attend to, so that will be a little tough to work around. Thursday, we all are free, so lunch or dinner together? Friday, Dream has schedules and Jaehyun and Taeil have media training. Saturday, 127 and Jaemin have schedules." He stood in the center of the room, rotating around, making sure to look at everyone as he talked.  
"That's Taeyong hyung. We call him mom for short." Doyoung whispered in his ear. Jungwoo was thankful because he was sure he'd never remember everyone's names. After Taeyong finished, a bunch of ideas were thrown out and it became chaos relatively quickly.  
"Mall!"  
"Tour of the city?"  
"Haunted house!" That one got a lot of cheer.  
"Homemade dinner!"  
"Movie night?"  
"Beach!" A nice idea, but the closest beach was a 4 hour car ride away.  
Taeyong started speaking again, and Jungwoo couldn't help but notice everyone settle almost immediately.  
"How about we all go out to lunch together as family, that can be filmed. We can have everyone over to a dorm for a homemade meal at night. Then Friday, we can maybe go to the haunted house? It's close by, the kids will be busy," The Dreamies protested at not being present for the haunted house but one of the hyungs quickly shushed them. "And we don't have to film that. It's close to Halloween and it could be fun if no one has objections. We can chill at night. And then Saturday we can go for a tour of Seoul, or something. That can also be filmed easily with hand-held cameras." Jungwoo settled nervously at the prospect of the haunted house. He buried his head deeper into the pillow on his lap.  
"Winwin, are you okay with this?" Taeil asked. Winwin nodded and blushed bashfully. "I'm sure it won't be too scary. I'm not a baby." He leaned in closer to Yuta, whom Jungwoo noticed preened at the skinship. Jungwoo hated all scary things, but since it seemed the resident scaredy cat was ok with the idea he didn’t say a word.  
No one had any more disagreements, so Taeyong continued, "Alright then, let me call hyung and give him our ideas. It should be relatively easy for them to set up, no fancy camerawork or anything."  
That seemed to conclude the meeting and everyone started to head back to the dorms/get ready for bed. Jungwoo immediately looked for Kun and Yukhei to travel back to their shared dorm, but Doyoung held him back.  
"Stay and talk for a bit! You never answered all my questions!"  
"Oh, um, alright. I'm afraid I don't remember all your questions. I'm sorry."�"It's ok! I just wanted to know how things have been for you snice we last met and most importantly, who your roommate is!"  
"Oh, uhh, it's been good. Training is hard, but I'm sure you know. I've been just spending a lot of time with Kun and Xuxi. They're teaching me Mandarin."  
"Xuxi?" Doyoung questioned.  
"Oh, yea, that's Yukhei's Cantonese name, we use it more like his pet name now that we must get use to calling him Yukhei."  
"Aw, so cute! Now, who are you rooming with? We haven't heard of any moving in with us."�"Well, I'm actually with Xuxi and Kun in a separate dorm. The three of us share together."  
"The three of us stick together, right hyung?" Yukhei had come up besides him, slinging an arm around his shoulder. Jungwoo nodded shyly at the contact and allowed Yukhei to pull him away back to their dorm. Kun was waiting by the door. Quickly he mumbled out a 'goodbye' to Doyoung and then a quick apology to Kun for making him wait. 

They showered, and got ready for bed, settling into Jungwoo and Yukhei's room. Kun lay with Jungwoo in his bed while Yukhei claimed his own. The truth being, Yukhei was a very active sleeper and both of them had been subjected to flailing arms and legs hitting them during the night on multiple occasions.  
"Are you two excited?" Yukhei hummed in response while Jungwoo expressed nervousness.  
"We should have fun getting to know the other members. The Dreamies are all so cute. You got along well with Doyoung?" Kun questioned Jungwoo.  
"I guess so. We met a few weeks ago in the company building. He was with Jeno. He's really nice."  
"Are you ok with all our plans? I'm surprised you didn't say anything. You never watch scary movies with us, so I didn't think you'd be ok with the haunted house." Yukhei said concerned.  
"It's Halloween, I didn't want to down the spirit. And it seemed everyone was okay with it, so I wasn't going to be the one to ruin it. I'll be ok, because you'll be there, right hyung?" Jungwoo turned to Kun with huge eyes. 

 

The sun was shining and there was a gentle breeze floating throughout the air as the boys were walking towards their destination. They decided on barbeque. It was a little cramped around the table combined with all the people, food, handheld cameras, tripod cameras and crew. Conversation was flowing freely, each section of table talking amongst themselves. Yukhei had no problem befriending everyone around him. He had that personality. The second he enters a room, his presence requires attention. It's a great trait to have as an idol. His presence was large and demanding, but gentle and inviting. If Yukhei were a color, Jungwoo would have to say either yellow or purple. Yellow for his radiant happiness that attracted anyone and everyone and purple for the powerful aura that surrounded him that demanded respect in the kindest of ways. It seemed everyone was falling for his charms.  
Kun looked like a mother hen, all the Dream members congregated around him and they were very happy listening to Chenle excitingly converse in chaotic Mandarin. Jungwoo was told he still had some problems expressing himself fully in Korean. Again, Jungwoo found himself in between Ten and Doyoung. They were happily chatting and kept firing questions away at Jungwoo. Occasionally Johnny, Jaehyun and a boy whose name escaped Jungwoo would but in with their opinions or experiences. After the first half hour or so, Jungwoo felt himself become more comfortable at the table. He could tell the boys were trying their best to include him in everything, even though sometimes it seemed they got carried away.  
He learned a few new things about some of the members and soon found himself laughing away. He missed the fond smiles of Kun and Yukhei who were glad that Jungwoo was opening up.  
The sun set earlier in the October sky and they found themselves walking to the store amidst a sky of cotton candy color. It was going to be a simple family dinner: ramen and some steamed vegetables. They each picked out the ramen flavors they wanted while Taeyong picked out some yiu choy and what not for the boys, one of them had to responsible at least.  
They gathered around in the living room like they did the other night, except this time, there was a movie playing in the background. It was something in English and the only people actively watching were Mark, Donghyuck and Jaemin. Mark was softly translating what the other two didn't understand. This time, Doyoung was helping prepare dinner with Taeyong. (It really seemed all they did was eat. Lunch wasn't that long ago.) Kun offered to help them, and Jungwoo could see him washing food in the sink from over the half wall that divided the living room and the kitchen. Yukhei was laughing wildly at Renjun who sneezed and knocked his head against the wall. Jungwoo sat with Johnny, Jaehyun and Taeil (He finally remembered another name!) on the couch.  
They told him about a few of their training stories, ways to sneak out of the dorm and what their new managers quirks were and their favorite food and getaway spots, once Jungwoo had admitted that he had not traveled Seoul very well. 

It was well past 9 when the boys gathered in the kitchen to eat. The kitchen was far too small for all 18 boys to congregate, so some sat at the table after gathering their food, and some took their bowls to the couch or various places around the dorm. Conversation continued chaotically until one by one members began to drift off. Johnny was asleep, his face smushed into their coffee table. Jaehyun was curled up on the love seat with Taeyong, gently carding his fingers through the leaders hair as he slept. Sicheng, Taeil and Donghyuck had retired early and were safely tucked away in their rooms. Kun was quietly talking with Mark in the kitchen, it seemed they were munching through some chips. It was a wonder no one else was trying to steal some. The younger kids were all together on the floor in front of the TV, multiple blankets burrito-ing them all together. Yukhei and Ten were on the couch, laughing and joking, seemingly lost in their own little world. Jungwoo sat next them, observing the room. He would much rather observe from afar than be up close and personal, taking part in the socializing. It was all very draining to him, especially so late at night. Around midnight Mark stood up, announcing that he was getting ready for bed when he realized all the Dream members were asleep in various forms on various furniture and they had schedules early in the morning. Sighing, he roused them all and Kun offered to walk with him to drop the Dreamies off and make sure they got in bed. Jisung wasn't waking well, neither was Chenle, so Kun and Mark had them on their backs as they made the quick walk to the Dream dorm.  
Jungwoo settled into Yukhei's side as he continued to talk animatedly, hands waving all over the place to Ten. When Jungwoo nestled into the crook of his shoulder, Yukhei wrapped an arm around him and he drifted off into sleep. 

 

Jungwoo woke up sweating. He blinked trying to clear his hazy eyes. He was vaguely unsettled at the unfamiliar room he was in, and the number of sleeping bodies surrounding him. He figured he was still in the 127 dorm. He felt strong arms wrapped around him that could only be Yukhei, a personal space heater, one that Jungwoo needed to escape from before he melted. He glanced at his phone, it just past 7 in the morning and his phone had 13% left on its battery. He sighed. He sat up and looked around the room, taking in the scene laid before him. Johnny was now on the love seat. Jaehyun and Taeyong gone, presumably to their rooms. Ten was curled into one of the arm chairs, looking horribly uncomfortable and of course Yukhei was on the couch behind Jungwoo. He got up and found a lone phone charger stuck in the wall that he connected to his phone. Then he went over and gently rubbed Ten's shoulders to wake him up.  
"Tennie-hyung, wake up." Ten tilted his head and blinked his eyes rapidly at Jungwoo before breaking out into a soft smile.  
"Morning Woo. Ready for today?" Jungwoo hummed in response, not looking forward to the haunted house, but he wasn't going to tell anyone that. "Are you ok, hyung? Your back must hurt from sleeping like that all night."  
Ten waved him off, "Don't worry about. I usually curl up to sleep anyways." Again, Jungwoo nodded and followed Ten into the kitchen as he stretched. They made breakfast together silently, save for quiet instruction or direction. While Ten plated all the food, Jungwoo went around rousing all the members. He ended up having to roll Johnny off the couch before he responded, then he moved onto the bedrooms. Jaehyun was already up, washing up and changing, so Jungwoo told him that breakfast was ready. Taeyong was easy to wake, he had barely finished the word 'hyung' before he was rolling over, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He then went to rouse Doyoung, only to find him strolling out of his room as he approached. He was greeted with a sleepy smile and a hand ruffling his hair. Mark and Donghyuck had already left for their early morning Dream schedules. His last task was waking Yukhei.  
"Xuxi, you gotta wake up." He prodded.  
"Hyung, no." Yukhei whined, rolling into the couch as far as he could.  
"Xuxi, we go through this every morning, come on. Please wake up, for hyung."  
Yukhei opened one eye and lifted a finger, tapping his forehead, lips forming a smug smile. Jungwoo knew what Yukhei wanted, and he was beyond hesitant to give it to him. After seeing Yukhei wasn't moving, he reluctantly leaned over his forehead, planting a small kiss on his forehead. His eyes caught movement in his peripheral vision and he looked up to see all the 127 members watching them from the kitchen. He met Doyoung's eyes and blushed profusely.  
"Xuxi, that was embarrassing." Yukhei whined in response and sat up.  
"Hyung, it's tradition."  
"I just spoil you too much."

 

The remaining members without schedules ate breakfast together and then headed out to the haunted house. It was nearly a two hour drive, so it was also 1pm by the time they arrived. There were a few rules they had to abide by while in the house, no touching decorations and no touching the actors. They would enter in groups of four or five: Yukhei, Kun, Yuta, Taeyong and Johnny and then Jungwoo, Doyoung, Ten and Sicheng. Jungwoo was dreading being separated from Yukhei and Kun, but Doyoung attempted to assure him that it would be ok. He tried to catch Kun's attention, but the boys were quickly ushered into the attraction. 

Yukhei's group entered the house first and they had fun laughing at the boys scream. Yukhei and Yuta's screams were most prominent and the loudest. Jungwoo giggled at Yukhei. Within 20 minutes, the screams died down and Jungwoo's nerves grew, knowing that their turn was quickly approaching. They were ushered towards the entrance of the hunted house from the waiting room. Almost immediately, Ten latched onto Sicheng's arm and was constantly screaming his head off. Everything made him squirm, the jump scares, the fake blood on the walls, and the actors chasing them. Jungwoo bit his lip to keep himself from embarrassing himself. 

The beginning of the house wasn't bad and lured Jungwoo into a false sense of security. It left him completely unprepared for the first scare. They were passing through a hallway of bloodied paintings, when the artist of the paintings came out, drenched in blood, chasing them with a sharpened paintbrush. Jungwoo screamed a little and quickened his pace so he was basically on top of Doyoung. Ten and Sicheng were a little ways ahead of them, both of them screaming with reckless abandon. The next room they passed through looked to be an old child's room, a girl resembling Annabelle, sitting on the bed next to a decapitated doll. They didn't anticipate another girl running out from behind the closet door. Jungwoo screamed and jumped, throwing himself on Doyoung. He didn't understand why people liked to scare themselves. It felt like they were in the haunted house for hours, but they hadn't made it halfway yet. With each further step they walked, Jungwoo clung to Doyoung as tight as he could, afraid that if he loosened his grip, he would lose Doyoung and be alone. Doyoung noticed the grip on his arm tightening and he wondered if it really was a good idea to come to the haunted house. Jungwoo was shaking like leaf and drained of color. He tried to console the boy as best as he could, wanting to prove himself as a good hyung. 

They entered another room, filled with filing cabinets, drawers hanging out filled with questionable bloody items. This time, a man with an axe flew out behind one of the cabinets which left Jungwoo shaking. Doyoung wrapped an arm around him, noticing the shaking boy, gripping his arm so tightly, he thought he was losing circulation. Doyoung quickened their pace, keeping Jungwoo's head tucked in under his chin, shielding him from the gory sights. They were almost through the house, if Doyoung squinted he could see the light of the red exit sign. Suddenly a woman ran past them, followed by a man chasing her, yelling. It was enough to send shaking Jungwoo over the edge. He turned in Doyoung's grip and started sobbing. For the first time in the haunted house, Jungwoo spoke out loud, "Hyung, can we leave?" The words were jumbled and scattered in between sobs, but Doyoung got the general gist of it and quickly led Jungwoo to the exit. Any other jump scares they encountered on the way towards the exit made Jungwoo just sob harder. There was a growing wet patch of tears on Doyoung's sweatshirt as he practically carried Jungwoo out of the haunted house, but he couldn't bring himself to mind.  
"Hey, it’s ok. We're almost out, almost there." He whispered repeatedly. The rest of their group was waiting outside alongside Sicheng and Ten. They made it through the house much faster than Jungwoo and Doyoung. They were all laughing and pointing at each other but immediately fell silent when they realized Jungwoo was crying. Yukhei approached him first. "Woo?" He questioned softly. He felt bad for leaving Jungwoo. Almost immediately upon hearing Yukhei's voice, Jungwoo flew out of Doyoung's arms into his. 

Yukhei almost fell over at the force of Jungwoo's embrace. He was sobbing openly into Yukhei's shoulder.  
"You left me." Jungwoo cried. All Yukhei could do was whisper apologies and assurances softly into his ear and card a hand through his hair. Taeyong and Johnny exchanged worrying looks as Jungwoo continued to cry. All the hyungs felt guilty, watching the exchange. Kun coaxed Jungwoo from Yukhei, getting him to take deep breaths. Soon his sobs were quiet cries, then soft whimpers, and Kun took the opportunity to dry Jungwoo's tears. He spoke in quiet Mandarin to him, leading him away from the prying eyes of the rest of their group, Yukhei following with his own whispers.  
"What are they saying?" Johnny whispered. He didn't think he'd receive an answer, but Sicheng soon spoke up, "Kun was telling him to breath, if he didn't want to have a panic attack in front of us, four seconds in and four seconds out. Then he explained that he would take Jungwoo somewhere quiet and Yukhei something else in Cantonese dialect." All eyes were on Sicheng as he translated the few phrases he heard. "It's impressive Jungwoo knows so many languages." He added, almost as an afterthought.  
"I-I'm going to go after them. You guys head to the van. I'll bring them back." Doyoung said, his hands fiddling together. He felt terrible for not protecting Jungwoo better. What a welcome to NCT. 

Doyoung found the trio settled by the park's fountain, Jungwoo curled up in Yukhei's lap. It was easy to forget that Yukhei was younger than the boy in his arms. Jungwoo was so innocent and soft-spoken which made his insides scream to protect him. Yukhei and Kun seemed to feel the same. As he got closer, he realized that Yukhei and Kun were quietly conversing with each other and Jungwoo was asleep, slouched over, leaning over supported by Yukhei. They stopped talking when they saw Doyoung.  
"Is he ok?" Doyoung bit his fingernails. Kun nodded.  
"I'm sorry for not looking after him better. I-I-I didn't even realize he was so scared until too late."  
"It's ok. Yukhei and I should've fought better to be in his group. I think now, he's mostly just embarrassed."  
"Um, well, the rest of the boys went to the van. We should get back before the staffs have to go get the Dreamies."  
Kun and Yukhei nodded. None of them had the heart to wake the sleeping boy, so they compromised and Yukhei carried him to the van. 

The ride back was quiet. They decided it would be too much effort to drive to Kun, Yukhei and Jungwoo's dorm to drop off Jungwoo, and none of the boys wanted to leave Jungwoo alone, so they ended up back at the 127 dorm. Taeyong offered to have Jungwoo in his bed, while the rest of them hung out in the common area, waiting for the rest of the boys to return home. This time, Yuta, Sicheng, Ten and Johnny made dinner. They grilled some pork, pulled out two rice cookers and steamed some vegetables they found in their fridge. Ten decided to quickly stir up some stew, while the meat was cooking. 

Dinner had just finished cooking when Johnny got a call from Mark.  
"Hyung, can we come over?"  
"Of course. We just finished dinner, so hurry on up." Johnny had barely finished his sentence when their front door opened, revealing all the Dream members huddled around the apartment door.  
"You brat!" Johnny called.  
The Dreamies just laughed and crowded the kitchen, begging for food. Jaehyun and Taeil filed in shortly after and dinner was served much like the previous night. Yukhei prepared two plates of food and snuck off into Taeyong's room to sit with Jungwoo. He set Jungwoo's plate on the night stand and scrolled through his phone while eating.  
"You really care for him, don't you?" Yukhei looked up, startled at the intrusion. Although, he supposed, it technically was Taeyong's room. He had every right to be there.  
Yukhei nodded in response, "He's the best hyung, anyone could ask for, and I let him down today."  
"I'm sure he doesn't feel that. I think he's just a bit overwhelmed."  
Yukhei nodded, "Did you need something, hyung?"  
"I just wanted to check on him, but it seems it was unnecessary. You should come out and rejoin the others. Chenle was asking for you." Taeyong said, gently.  
"I think I want to stay here. I don't want him to think he's alone when he wakes up. He'll already be disoriented in another dorm." Taeyong nodded, smiling sweetly at Yukhei before quietly sneaking out of the room.  
Yukhei looked over at Jungwoo who was starting to shift and toss in his sleep.  
Suddenly, Jungwoo shot up, breath heavy and tears pooling in his eyes, darting all over the unfamiliar room. He didn't see Yukhei, vision clouded by tears and curled into the sheets of the bed, crying. The sheets smelled like clean linen, laundry detergent and Febreze. It was calming, and he tried to focus on the scent, rather than his anxiousness. He was startled by a sudden dip in the bed and immediately knew it was Yukhei by the warmth that accompanied the weight and the gentle smell of Yukhei's cologne that meshed perfectly with the sheets. He wiped away his tears and preened into Yukhei's touch.  
"Nightmare?" He guessed. Jungwoo nodded.  
"I'll stay with you then." 

 

Yukhei guessed they both must have fallen asleep, he was being shaken awake by Doyoung. Jungwoo was curled into his chest, soft puffs of breath leaving his lips. He noted that they were still in Taeyong's bed and the room was devoid of any roommates.  
"Where's Taeyong-hyung? We didn't mean to steal his room."  
"It's ok. He and Johnny were with Ten. He has an extra bed in his room. Are you two okay?"  
Lucas looked down at the boy in his arms, "We will be. Do we have to get ready now?"  
Doyoung nodded, "If it were up to me, I'd let you guys sleep as long as you wanted. The rest of the boys need it too, but I think you are all going to tour Seoul a little bit today. Make sure you get out of bed, and maybe wake up the dreamies? I have to go down to the car for 127 schedules. We'll join you guys for dinner though, okay? Oh! And Kun dropped of a bag of clothes for you."  
Lucas nodded, sitting up slowly, as to not wake Jungwoo just yet. Doyoung set off, confident that Lucas would help start the day. First, he washed up and showered before pulling on a pair of black jeans, a t-shirt and instead of taking his own sweatshirt he pulled on Jungwoo's oversized Vetements sweatshirt. Jungwoo always liked wearing his clothes. He decided to wake up Kun first so he could tend to Jungwoo and then made his way to the Dream dorm for Ten and the kids. He remembered someone saying that Mark and Donghyuck weren't a part of the 127 schedules happening this morning, so they had slept over in the Dream dorm.  
They were all prepared to leave the dorm by 11. Kun had Jungwoo all wrapped up, he was dressed in joggers and Lucas' hoodie, looking small. Thankfully, no one mentioned yesterday, sparing Jungwoo some embarrassment. Kun was the oldest hyung with 127 gone, so together with Ten, they took the schedule from their producer and started on their way. They went to a few parks, ran around and goofed off in the fields and on some playgrounds. It was good releasing some pent up energy. They skipped a sit down lunch in favor of street food and stands, walking around while eating and sharing with each other. At one park, they got a soccer game going. The babies (00-02 line) versus the hyungs (96-99 line). The afternoon flew by, Jungwoo opening back up, and Kun making better friends with Ten. Lucas got along well with his one friend in the whole group: Mark. The sky started getting darker, pinks and purples coloring the sky in place of baby blue. A chill was starting to settle and the managers started to round them and bring them to where the 127 hyungs were waiting for them. 

They pulled up into the parking lot of what looked like a family style restaurant. When they walked in, they were immediately ushered into a private room in the back of the establishment. Lucas, Kun and Jungwoo leading, following close behind the host. The door was slowly pushed open and they were greeted with loud cheering from all sides. Lining the walls of the rooms were balloons and streamers and a huge sign that read welcome. The three new boys were attacked with hugs and someone popping confetti. Food was already set out on the table, it looked like a lot of meat, 2 hotpots on either end of the tables, and a whole lot of side dishes littered throughout. They sat down to eat, conversation fruitful and never ending.  
During a natural pause in the conversation, Johnny stood up to speak, "Well, we haven't really done anything like this before, but NCT is now complete and settled at least for a little while. We will always be growing, but for the first time, we have our group, members all accounted for and no new changes, no more surprises and we are complete. We've been waiting for you three, and NCT is one big family. There has been constant change the past few months, members joining, members leaving, friends coming and going, but for at least the next year, it's us. Here's to family and here's to warm welcome to Kun, Jungwoo and Lucas." The boys all cheered, raising their cups, the sound of clinking glass filling the room. 

The room suddenly darkened and a screen was lowered on one of the walls. Taeyong's face appeared, large on the screen, and his voice filled the room.  
"Surprise! A warm welcome to my newest dongsaengs. Kun, I've seen you in the practice rooms before. I didn't know that you'd end up here with us, but I am glad you did. You danced with passion, and fire, yet with a playful spirit and I have no doubt that you will be a great and sweet asset to our team. Jungwoo, you are soft-spoken and caring and gentle and you're already such a great hyung to the younger kids. Your heart is gold and hyung will do all he can to protect you. Lucas, your laugh and smile is infectious and you make all of our days so much brighter and so much better. Please continue to be our happy virus and hyung is watching out for all of you. To our team, fighting! Let’s continue to work hard. SM Rookies, we are so close!" The screen went dark for a second and Kun and Jungwoo wondered aloud, "When did you guys all do this?" Taeil's face showed up next.  
"Did we surprise you all? Your hyungs wanted to make this video for you, to welcome our new members and to encourage our team moving forward. We are so proud of all you for making it this far. Your hard work and determination has brought you all to this point. It's been hard; training, being away from family, adjusting to our new life, but I have confidence that we will overcome whatever may come our way. I love each of you and I can't wait to see how far we will climb."  
The messages kept going, Johnny's video playing next. The first couple messages were long and heart felt, but as the members got progressively younger, the messages got shorter and more awkward. The kids still didn't know how to handle their feelings all that well. It was sweet and Jungwoo, Kun and Lucas were all surprised and touched. 

As the night drew in, the hyung-line gathered the Dream members and took them home. They had to be in bed by 11pm. The next cars of the rest of the members followed shortly after. They were told they had the next day off as well, and Lucas, Kun and Jungwoo were determined to get to know the members even better and rest before their hectic schedules started again. The three of them returned to their dorm, happy and excited at the years to come.  
"How are you guys feeling?" Kun asked.  
"I'm excited, hyung. Everyone is really nice. I'm kind of embarrassed at being a crybaby, but they were really nice. I hope it stays like this always. Today was a lot of fun. You have to help me improve my mandarin, hyung. I want to talk to Chenle and Renjun." Kun smiled at him. "Of course, Woo. I'm glad you're excited. What about you, Xuxi?"  
"Pretty much the same. I am excited and I'm excited to have a friend. Mark! How do you feel hyung?"  
"I'm excited too, Xuxi."

**Author's Note:**

> If someone wants to edit this, then thank you. I hope you enjoyed reading and it wasn't terrible. Find me on twitter or Curious cat. Tell me what you thought.  
> twt: @jayyoomee  
> cc: @jaychoi
> 
> I want to be friends too, I promise I don't bite.


End file.
